Golden Sun: Chibified
by Super Gohan
Summary: What hilarity happens when Kraden accidentally changes the Adepts into chibis? Read and Review. Potential romance in later chapters.
1. The experiment: The change to Chibi

*Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun you morons! Why else would I write Fanfiction? But I DO own my chibi Golden Sun cast. Introducing.Chibi Isaac, Chibi Garet, Chibi Ivan, Chibi Mia, Chibi Felix, Chibi Jenna, and Chibi Sheba! Piers (I like calling him Picard) was too busy to come and let me make a chibi copy of him. Oh well*  
  
Golden Sun: Chibified  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a peaceful day after the events of the Mars Lighthouse. Vale was currently in the process of being rebuilt, and all the Adepts were taking advantage of that. Piers had gone back to Lemuria, so everyone except Piers was there.  
  
"HIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Isaac was training in swordplay with Felix. He had currently done a large vertical hack at Felix, leaving him with minimal time to react, and leaving Felix barley dodging.  
  
"Wow Isaac, you have gotten faster!" commented Felix.  
  
"Well, I have been practicing..." said Isaac while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.  
  
Things in Vale had been peaceful for the past few weeks, and everyone was either relaxing or training. In these weeks, Garet and Jenna had gotten together (way against the wishes of Felix) and were now a happy couple. Ivan and Sheba were also staying in Vale, because of the simple fact that they also had nowhere to go. They had just announced having more than friendship just 2 days before today.  
  
The way the relationship between Garet and Jenna operated much differently than Ivan and Sheba's relationship. Garet and Jenna acted more like regular couples in public, but when left alone Jenna would take control of poor Garet. Ivan and Sheba secretly had their intimate moments, however, and in public they just acted like regular friends.  
  
The only couple left to go was Isaac and Mia. Everyone, including Felix, were trying to hook them up. They were both secretly fallen for the other, but they both were too shy to admit it.  
  
After the training session, Isaac and Felix went back to their own homes. After about an hour of resting, however, Kraden interrupted them with news of something truly exciting.  
  
He had said that they and all the other Adepts were to come to his house at about 8:00 P.M. that night. Isaac and Felix knew Kraden well enough to know that it would probably be some boring and utterly useless fact that he had found while doing some random research. Both of the Venus Adepts had agreed, since their parents would have forced them to anyway. Isaac had to tell Garet. Felix would tell Jenna. They said goodbye, knowing they would see each other at 8 tonight.  
  
After Garet had been told to go to Kraden's, he made a beeline for Mia, who also had decided to stay in Vale, since nobody at Imil was expecting her back again, and since she wanted to be with Isaac. After Felix had told Jenna, she went off to tell Sheba, who went off and told Ivan. Everybody knew, but no one was really excited. After all, all of them had participated in the dull events Kraden called science.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At 8 PM)  
  
At 8 PM, all the Adepts had left their homes and were heading towards Kraden's cottage. All of them had met up at the intersection between his cottage and the rest of Vale.  
  
"Everybody ready for the most boring thing since Mikasalla?" asked Felix.  
  
"As ready as we will ever be..." said everybody else.  
  
All of the Adepts trudged into the large vat of science that Kraden calls a home.  
  
Everyone plopped down on some pillows or a chair (Isaac wasn't so lucky: he had to sit on the floor).  
  
"Ok everyone, I'm about to show all of you why you are here" Kraden announced excitedly.  
  
"Yay..." all of the adepts said monotonously  
  
"I have discovered a life changing potion! It is the world's one and only...Fountain of Youth!"  
  
All of the Adepts were a little taken aback about Kraden's first exciting discovery. Most of the time, he blabbered on and on about something like the history of Vale proven by some hunk of rock (He calls 'em fossils: go figure). Last time, half the people listening fell asleep, and he didn't notice until nobody answered him after he had asked a question.  
  
"...And I want you to test the second batch." Kraden finished stating.  
  
"Everyone was remembering when Kraden had shown his last discovery that they all jumped back when he said that he wanted them to test it.  
  
"But Kraden, who tested it first?" asked Garet.  
  
"You dummies, weren't you listening? I had said that I had tested the first batch on another person. He was aging HORRIBLY, and he took one sip of my potion. The results were terrific! He instantly recovered to about the age of 40. He was currently 50. I want to test my theory that it will only make you get old less quick. And since you are the only people the right ages, I want you to test it."  
  
"But Kraden, how are you gonna explain to our parents if we happen to not exist anymore because of one of your half-baked theories again?" asked Jenna.  
  
Kraden's eyebrow twitched at that remark. "MY THEORIES ARE NOT HALF- BAKED!!!!!"  
  
Everyone jumped back in surprise at the way Kraden had snapped at Jenna so suddenly. All the Adepts slightly cowered away from the still-fuming Kraden.  
  
"OH AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?!"  
  
"Uh-oh... busted..." whispered Garet.  
  
Everyone wanting to avoid another outburst from Kraden, they all agreed to test it. Everyone picked straws to see who would test it first. Whoever picked the shortest straw had to go in the order of the lengths of the straws. All the Adepts picked a straw without looking.  
  
Garet, with all his bad luck, had to go first. He slowly went up to the bubbling concoction, slowly dipped a cup into it, and took a quick sip.  
  
He scrunched up his face real tightly as if the potion tasted worse than Brussels Sprouts. He then stopped, and made a sugar-sweet smile. It appeared to have a great taste. He then swallowed it and shouted out "THIS IS THE BEST STUFF IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!! GOTTA HAVE MORE!!!!!!!"  
  
He then dumped the rest of the cup into his mouth and made the sweet smile again. All the others in the room were puzzled. How could something that looked like re-barfed-barf taste so good?  
  
Isaac slowly followed the actions of Garet, and took a cupful of the bubbling liquid, and drank it. He too was in hog heaven, apparently.  
  
Slowly, one-by-one, all the Adepts crept over to where the big vat of Kraden's 'Fountain of Youth' stood. Like him, they too drank it and made the biggest grins you could possibly make.  
  
"YIPEE-SKIPPY!!!!!! MY THEORY WAS CORRECT!!! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted out Kraden elastically.  
  
He was doing a bad interpretation of the Macerena, until the Adepts started giving him strange looks. "Erm...ok...you can go home now..."  
  
Everyone but Kraden slowly tiptoed out of the cottage, while he started to do the Electric Slide. "Ok...remind me to never get Kraden so happy. Ever." Stated a weirded-out Felix.  
  
"You should have seen him when we found out the secret passage into the Sol Sanctum," said an equally weirded Jenna.  
  
"How about we all go home now people." Stated Isaac. "Ok" said all of the Adepts.  
  
So everyone headed out home. Ivan and Sheba were both staying at Jenna's house, and Mia was at Isaac's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Later that morning)  
  
When Isaac was rudely awakened by his darned alarm clock, he had the sudden urge to get up and run around. Shaking that off as some weird side- affect of Kraden's liquid youth, he got up to go and eat breakfast after brushing his teeth. He still had that crazy urge to run around. Again, he shook it off and headed for the bathroom.  
  
While he was walking down the hall of his newly built home, he noticed everything was taller than it used to be. He shrugged that off like it was his mind playing tricks with him. When he got to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, he screamed bloody murder so that everyone in Vale could hear him.  
  
"I'M A FREAKING KID AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO GONNA KILL KRADEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it? Did you like it? Tell me what you think I should do now that the entire cast has become little kids.  
  
Now press the little button right here  
  
''  
  
'' 


	2. How they all react to the Chibification

~*~ Disclaimer: Check back at chapter 1 if you REALLY need to know. Don't own it ~*~  
  
Anywho, here are the current ages of our adepts, and their older ages.  
  
Isaac: 17; now 7  
  
Garet: 17; now 7  
  
Ivan: 15; now 5  
  
Mia: 17; now 7  
  
Felix: 18; now 8  
  
Jenna: 16; now 6  
  
Sheba: 15; now 5  
  
~*~ For the Reviewers ~*~  
  
Skitty-Girl: Oh don't worry. Chibi Ivan will be a little shy, but Chibi Sheba, I dunno what will happen to poor Ivan now. 'May Neptune have mercy on your soul.' Quote-Mrs. Puff  
  
Dragoon Knight: Oh boy! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE AWAY THE FUNNIEST PART! SHAME ON YOU!!!  
  
Rad the Squire: Don't you worry about that! Of course this is going to have mare than one chapter! What am I, crazy?  
  
Rednal29: They are actually teens at the beginning of the first game! Felix is the oldest (18) , and Ivan and Sheba are the youngest (15) .  
  
Here's your story morons..., I mean readers.  
  
Golden Sun: Chibified  
  
Last time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While he was walking down the hall of his newly built home, he noticed everything was taller than it used to be. He shrugged that off like it was his mind playing tricks with him. When he got to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, he screamed bloody murder so that everyone in Vale could hear him.  
  
"I'M A FREAKING KID AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO GONNA KILL KRADEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all of Vale was awoken by the scream of terror made by Isaac, all the Adepts who had volunteered to test the potion all went to the bathroom mirrors of their own homes. They too, also made those same screams of terror.  
  
After immediately getting back to his room, Isaac discovered a horrible fact: he no longer had clothes that fitted him anymore, now that he was pint-sized again! He wailed out in fury, "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With her maternal instincts in high gear, Dora steeped out of her comfy bed, only to fall over. Her body just wasn't ready to go full blast just yet. The same scream wailed out again. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This time, the words finally hit her. The voice was higher pitched than she remembered. She then sprinted up to Isaac's room, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
There was a cute-as-a-button Isaac that was in his adorable Djinn pajamas, and looking like he was only seven years old. This time, Dora could not resist the urge to run over to the poor, wailing chibi Isaac and start yelling her head off at him as though he had destroyed the world by burping loudly, without saying, "Excuse me..."  
  
"TELL ME YOUNG MAN!!! WHY IS IT THAT YOU ARE A LITTLE BOY AGAIN!!!???!!!"  
  
"I don't know mom. I was kinda hoping that you would know where all of my small-size clothes had gotten off to..." replied the little Isaac.  
  
"Oh...in that case, let me get them for you darling..." said Dora. She then rushed off to some random spot in the house where all of Isaac's little kid things were. Isaac sweat dropped at this, for he had no idea that his mother was waiting for a special occasion where her precious baby would once again be a baby.  
  
She then had found a suitable outfit for the currently size-impaired Isaac. He took the clothes and rushed off into his room with them. He came out a minute later with the exact copy of his underclothes that he wore under his armor. "Thanks mom, I'm going out to find the others. I'll be back home!!!" shouted out Isaac as he rushed out the door.  
  
"I can't believe that my precious baby has finally become my baby again...that reminds me of when Isaac was just a little toddler..." said Dora as she remembered the old days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Felix had just discovered that he was a little 8-year-old again! He rushed off in a panic to Jenna's new room, and knocked loudly.  
  
"FELIX!?! IS THAT YOU???" shouted out an angry Jenna.  
  
"Uh-oh...she must be mad. Meep." Whimpered out Felix. He reluctantly opened the door, and saw a pint-sized Jenna practically blowing steam from out of her ears. 'I wonder how the others are dealing with this, if it was caused by Kraden's concoction...' Thought Felix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ivan's head popped out of the bed that he and Sheba were sharing, and turned around groggily. His eyes opened very widely. He was looking at a five-year-old Sheba!!!  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS SHEBA!!! YOU ARE A LITTLE KID!!!" Ivan practically screamed out.  
  
"Well, you are too, Mr. Smarty-pants." Retorted Sheba. He then looked down at himself, and saw that he too, was a little pint-sized shrimp! He thought out to Sheba telepathically, 'Do you have any idea at all about why we are little kids again?'  
  
'I've got one idea. Kraden must be behind this! His stupid potion made us all kids again!!!' thought/screamed Sheba.  
  
Ivan thought, 'Well, I think we should gather up all of the others and make a meeting to decide on what to do.'  
  
'Jeez, aren't you the little smart kid? What's next, going to calculate how to conquer the world?' Sheba thought sarcastically.  
  
'You don't have to be mean...' thought a whimpering Ivan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While all of this was going on, Mia was sleeping away peacefully, without a care in the world. Isaac saw this as he went to check on Mia. He gently shook her and said, 'You need to get up, I have something important to tell you Mia!"  
  
She slowly raised up her tiny hands, and rubbed them against her eyes. She then glanced over at Isaac, and opened her eyes in alarm. "I know that I'm a kid, you don't have to tell me. By the way, you are too." Said Isaac.  
  
Mia looked down, at gasped out loud: she was a little seven-year-old girl again! She then covered herself up and told Isaac to leave and ask for some clothes. He complied, and rushed out of the room.  
  
Isaac was rushing over to his mother, until Ivan had sent him a telepathic message. 'You need to come down to the clearing by where Jenna's house is. We need to find out why all of us have become kids again.'  
  
Ivan had recently taught Isaac and the others how to use telepathic communication. Isaac responded, 'Ok, I will bring Mia as well. I personally think that Kraden is behind all of this, what with his crazy theories at the time...I personally think that his experiments are dangerous to our health. Man, this is weird. I'm talking like a grown-up, but I'm a kid! A smart kid at that!!!'  
  
'You're telling me. Sheba made me cry because of the fact I'm still smart.' Thought out Ivan.  
  
'You wouldn't know how cool it is to have another chance at childhood, since everyone at Vault considered me a freak. You don't know how great you had your early years...' finished Ivan.  
  
' I know buddy, don't be sad. You can have a good child-hood now! Feel happy!' responded Isaac. 'I got you there, Isaac. Ivan, out.' And with that, he closed the telepathic link.  
  
Isaac sighed. He was going to have a very busy, hectic day. First, the meeting, then telling the parents, and then attacking Kraden if it was truly his fault. 'Oh boy,' Isaac thought to himself, 'good thing I'm young, with youthful energy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you people think huh? Did you think that this would be a one- chapter story? Come on! This is only the tip of the iceberg. Now Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Press the little button right here...  
  
ll  
  
ll 


End file.
